


Our Anniversary

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Girl Meets World (TV)
Genre: F/M, F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Shawn is part of Cory and Topanga relationship, he just doesn't know it yet.





	

Title: Our Anniversary

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Boy Meets World/Girl Meets World

Series: none

Pairings: Cory/Shawn/Topanga

Characters: Shawn Hunter, Cory Matthews, Topanga Matthews, and Eric Matthews.

Summary: Shawn is part of Cory and Topanga relationship, he just doesn't know it yet.

Disclaimer: Boy Meets World/Girl Meets World is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"What do you want to do for our anniversary?"

Cory shrugged his shoulders at his wife's question, as he continued to wash the dishes. Cory glanced towards Topanga, "Do you have anything in mind?"

"No."

Cory sighed as he glanced towards his best friend Shawn, as he sat on the couch bouncing baby Riley on his legs. Shawn leaned down pressing a kiss to her cute button nose.

Cory and Topanga shared a look, after first Shawn was too afraid to hold Riley in case he dropped or hurt her but now he won't part from the baby.

"Shawnie?"

"Huh?" Shawn asked as he continued to give Riley baby kisses.

"What should we do for our anniversary, Friday?"

"Mhm. How about you stay at home and just watch a movie with some Chinese. Eric can always babysit Riley, he's always complaining that I steal all Riley's time. He gets Riley and you guys can catch up on NCIS marathon you been dying to do." Shawn voiced.

Topanga and Cory nodded in agreement it sound good. Sitting at home, all of them with they're favorite Chinese food. "Fried chicken and noodles Shawnie?"

"What?" Shawn asked as he started to cradle Riley into his arms as she yawned.

"Did you forget our anniversary? Are you working that Friday?" Topanga asked.

"No but it's your anniversary. Not mine." Shawn said as Cory and Topanga approached him. The couple each took a side, cornering Shawn in. Cory sighed as he wrapped his arms around Shawn's shoulders. Topanga leaned to rest against Shawn's shoulder.

"Shawn your apart of this relationship. You've always been apart of thus relationship, hell when we got married you were reading Cory's vows with him."

"Literally you were pressed against my back and don't think I didn't feel you. You mean everything to me and Panga. Your are everything to us. Shawnie your helping us raise our daughter."

"We need you." Topanga whispered as she leaned up pressing a kiss to the bottom of Shawn's jaw. "Please stay with us. Help us save our daughter together." Cory added as he pressed his own kiss the back of Shawn's neck. Involuntary Riley snuggled closer towards Shawn.

Shawn couldn't help the shaky breath that came out as he stared down at Riley.

"Yes. Fried chicken and noodles are good."


End file.
